dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yoo Jae Suk
Perfil thumb|250px|Yoo Jae Suk *'Nombre:' 유재석 / Yoo Jae Seok (Yu Jae Suk) *'Profesión:' Comediante, Presentador, Actor, MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Suyu-dong Gang-buk, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 1.75cm *'Peso:' 65 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Signo zodiacal Chino:' Rata *'Familia:' Esposa/Presentadora Na Gyoung Eun (나경은) y 2 hijos (hijo (Yoo Jo Ho) e hija) *'Agencia: 'FNC Entertainment Biografía 'Comienzos' Yoo Jae Seok es el mayor de sus hermanos. Estudió en Seúl en el Instituto de las Artes, pero no pudo recibir su grado debido a su apretada agenda como comediante. Su debut en televisión fue en el Festival de comediantes KBS (para estudiantes) en 1991, al realizar una parodia de un comercial con Choi Seung Gyung (최승경). En Infinity Challenge, él bailo una versión de la canción "Paso a paso" por New Kids on the Block se muestra como uno de sus primeros momentos memorables. Después de nueve años de tiempos difíciles, en el 2000, presentó un programa llamado Live and Enjoy Together (Dong-mujer-dong-lak), gracias a la recomendación de Choi Jin Sil. El programa se hizo muy famoso y desde entonces, Yoo comenzó con otros programas de variedad de presentador. Su potencialidad se mostró plenamente cuando él organizada conjuntamente un programa llamado El Crash de MCs (MC 대격돌- 공포의쿵쿵따) con Kang Ho Dong, Lee Hwi Jae y Kim Han Seok. 'Ascenso y reconocimiento' Su primer gran premio fue para un programa llamado Happy Together Friends, concepto que se basa en personalidades de la televisión tratando de encontrar a sus amigos de escuela (cinco de ellos) de muchos (falsos amigos) que está detrás de la mesa. El show trajo el recuerdo en días de escuela de los espectadores y se hizo muy popular. Este gran premio es aún más memorable, no sólo porque fue el primero de Yoo, sinó que fue también desde el sistema de radiodifusión donde debutó. Presentó el programa X-Man, que pronto creció en popularidad y fue uno de los programas más vistos en Corea. En esos tiempos, ganó más popularidad y muchos programas comenzaron a llamar a Yoo como "MC de la nación". Sin embargo, después de años de emisión constante, el programa fue cancelado debido a la falta de rating, así como la ausencia de nuevas ideas. Yoo pasó a trabajar en programas como Antiguo TV, Haja! Go!(Let's Do It) para SBS, que fueron todos cancelados pronto, debido a los bajos ratings el domingo por la noche. Sin embargo, X-Man ha pasado a ser un éxito en distribución internacional. Yoo es una parte del elenco del programa clasificado como cómico de variedades Infinity Challenge, como el presentador desde 2005. Inicialmente el elenco estaba compuesto de seis miembros, HaHa dejó el programa para servir a su servicio militar obligatorio y fue reemplazado por Jun Jin de Shinhwa. El programa no era popular, cuando estrenó, pero se transmitió la temporada 3 emitida en 2006, y el concepto y el formato de "variety & reality program" se hizo tan popular que Infinity Challenge se convirtió en el precursor de muchos programas que siguieron con el mismo formato o similar. Infinity Challenge es posiblemente el mejor programa para Yoo, porque ahí conoció a su esposa Na Kyung Eun durante la temporada 2, y con la creciente popularidad y efecto significativo sobre el público en general, Yoo se hizo más famoso. Terminó obteniendo un total de tres Grand Prix (en 2006, 2007 y 2009) con el programa. Yoo también fue co-anfitrion de Come to Play (놀러와) (programa que se canceló en el año 2012) con Kim Wo Hee y Happy Together temporada 3(해피투게더3) con Park Myung Soo, Park Mi Sun y Shin Bong Seon. Yoo acogió estos programas de entrevistas durante un largo período de tiempo (5 años), y los ratings han sido constantemente altos a lo largo de los años. Después de las sustituciones en SBS, el 15 de junio de 2008, Yoo, junto con Lee Hyo Ri, Yoon Jong Shin, Kim Soo Ro, Lee Chun Hee, Kang Dae Sung, Park Ye Jin y Kim Jong Kook (desde el episodio 19) son los miembros de la familia de Family Outing, programa que se transmitia los domingos. Desde entonces, Family Outing se convertió en uno de los espectáculos más votados en Corea, lograba constantemente los ratings más altos a media tarde del horario del domingo (especialmente durante los primeros y segundo trimestres de 2009). Sin embargo, con diversos problemas y escándalos en relación con el programa, y por el final de 2009 y principios de 2010, se planteó un rumor de Yoo de no continuar su contrato con Family Outing. La temporada llegó a su final el 14 de febrero de en 2010 con los premios de Family Outing. En 2010 Yoo Jae Suk empieza un nuevo programa de variedades llamado Running Man. A continuación se listan algunos de sus programas más relevantes y exitosos. 'Infinite Challenge' Como el host en jefe, dirige a todos los miembros de Infinity Challenge para alcanzar la meta de cada episodio. Debido a su liderazgo presentado en este programa, un nuevo tipo de culto se ha creado que llama "Culto Jaeseok infinita" (coreano: 무한재석교) y se vuelve como un líder espiritual de esta religión falsa. Los seguidores oficiales son HaHa y Noh Hong Chul (desde el episodio de la temporada 3, episodio 61), y el lema oficial es "voy a hacerle reír" (내가 너희를 웃기게 하리라). También durante la serie de Nueva Zelanda, obtuvo videos pornográficos de contrabando capturados durante el equipaje, que estaba escondido por el segundo host a cargo: Park Myung Soo. Este esbozo fue bien recibido por los cibernautas coreanos y Jae Seok se convirtió en "Ero Jae-Seok". Incluso ahora, durante setenta episodios después, todavía se hace divertido de para ver vídeos pornográficos que él no había visto. Ha sido llamado "Presidente de la clase Yoo" (유반장) para tantos episodios de muhan dojun, pero desde "Palace Millionaire" especial (Slumdog Millionaire parodia, donde miembros de Infinity Challenge gira antiguos palacios en Seúl), Yoo ha apodado delincuentes Yoo (날유), para tener reuniones con las niñas en estos palacios cuando era un estudiante de secundaria. Su apodo más reciente ha sido "Un Animal Racer" (짐승레이서), "A genio Racer" (천재레이서) y "yoomacher" (유마허), gracias a su excelente habilidad para conducir durante especial Fórmula 1 (F1)Infinity Challenge. 'Family Outing' La energía vital del éxito instantáneo de Family Outing 'ha sido las relaciones que se han dado de los personajes. Dos de los emparejamientos más exitosos ha sido los "Hermanos de la nación" (국민 남매), configurado por Lee Hyo Ri y Yoo Jae Suk. Por otro lado, la pareja "Dumb y Dumber" (Tonto y más tonto) con Dae Sung de BIGBANG. Yoo ha sido la fuerza impulsora de las relaciones de los personajes, como miembro presentador y regular del programa de la familia. 'Programas de Entrevistas en TV Como el principal anfitrión de dos programas de entrevistas (Come to Play y Happy Together), Yoo intenta diferenciar sus diferentes estilos presentando (MC-ing). Come to Play centra los episodios en sus invitados, en lugar de centrarse en sí mismo (aunque esto puede ser violado cuando sus amigos íntimos aparecen en el programa). Happy Together - Temporada 3 es un poco diferente debido a la configuración del programa, el cual es mucho más íntimo (el set es como en un vestuario de sauna). Su flujo de comentarios y reacciones incluso si el invitado es nuevo en cualquier tipo de variedad de programas, lo hace ser una persona muy reconfortante. 'Running Man' Este variety show caracterizado como "urban variety show" comenzó en 2010 con Yoo Jae Suk, Kim Jong Kook, HaHa, Gary, Lee Kwang Soo, Ji Suk Jin, Song Ji Hyo y Song Joong Ki (que dejaria el programa al año) Yoo Jae Suk muestra grandes caracteristicas en este programa, ya sean atleticas (aseguró que incluso dejó de fumar para mejorar su forma física) o deductivas. También se caracteriza por las discusiones sin sentido que tiene con la gran mayoría de los miembros, en especial Kim Jong Kook, su gran rival en el show. 'Apodos varios' *Saltamontes (메뚜기) *Dumb ( y Dumber = Dae Sung) *Maestro de ceremonia de la nación (국민MC) *Presidente de la clase Yoo (유반장) *Jive Yoo *Samba Yoo *Deliquent Yoo (날유) *Mudo (y maduraron) *C-Dragon *Seok-Top (석탑) *Yoo maridito (유서방) *Yooames Bond *Yooruce Willis (parodia de Bruce Willis) *Yoo Hyuk *SEUK T.O.P *Yoobocop *Crashhopper * Yooperman * Yoocaprio Programas de TV como Presentador *Busted! I Know Who You Are 2 (Netflix, 2019) *Village Survival, the Eight (SBS, 2018) *Busted! I Know Who You Are (Netflix, 2018) *Two Yoo Project Sugar Man (JTBC, 2018-presente) *Same Bed, Different Dreams (SBS, 2015-2016) *Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (JTBC, 2015-2016) *I Am a Man (KBS2, 2014) *Running Man (SBS, 2010-presente) *Family Outing (SBS, 2008-2010)'' presentador'' *Miracle Contestant (SBS. 2007-2008) *Old TV (SBS, 2007) Host en jefe *Haja Go!(Let's Do It!) (SBS, 2007) Host en jefe *X-Man (SBS, 2006-2007) Host en jefe *[[Yoo Jae-Seok's Truth Game (SBS, 2005-2007) presentador *Infinity Challenge (MBC, 2005-2018) *Happy Together (KBS2, 2004-presente) co-anfitrión '' *Come to Play (MBC, 2004-2012) ''co-anfitrión *Infinity Challenge Presentador en jefe *Dangerous Invitation (KBS, 2002-2003) co-anfitrion *! Exclamation Mark - Read a Book! Book! Book! (MBC, 2002) co-anfitrion *Super TV Enjoy Sunday - Host Big Match (KBS2, 2002) co-anfitrion *Achievable Saturday - Star Survival Donggeodongrak (Live and Fun Together) (MBC, 2000-2001) presentador Programas de TV como Comediante *2001 Open Gag Concert *2002 Jubilee Gag Concert *2002-03 G-Family Gag Concert *2004 Gag Family Concert Dramas *Beautiful Love, Wonderful Life (KBS2, 2019) Cameo *My Daughter, Geum Sa Wol (MBC, 2015) cameo *The Girl Who Can See Smells (SBS, 2015) cameo ep. 1 *Queen of Housewives (MBC, 2009) cameo ep. 20 *Yi San (MBC, 2008) cameo *Banjun Drama (SBS, 2004 - 2006) *Great Friend (KBS, 2000 - 2001) Peliculas *White Tuft, the Little Beaver (2009) doblaje coreano como narración y Owl *Bee Movie (2008) doblaje coreano como Barry B. Benson *Tyranno's Toenail (1994) Videos Musicales *Shinnago (신나고) - "Cause' You're Pretty" (이쁘니까) (2004) *Kang Ho Dong - "Look Out the Window" (2005) *Future Liger (grupo proyecto con Tiger JK y Tasha) - "Let's Dance" (2009) *PSY - GANGNAM STYLE (2012) *PSY - Gentleman (2013) *Park Ji Yoon - Beep (2014) *JinuSean - Tell Me One More Time (2015) *EXO - Dancing King (2016) Programas de radio *2000 KBS FM Date *2000 MBC FM Plus *2000 MBC Lee Hui-Jae's Starry Night (K-Pop Quiz) *2001 MBC Wishlist Songs Playing at Noon *2003 MBC A Date at 2pm *2005 MBC Wishlist Songs Playing at Noon (Nutrition Tonic Talk Show with Kang Ho-Dong) *2005 MBC Defeat the Boredom *2005 SBS Haha's Ten Ten Club *2005 SBS All Thanks to You *2006 MBC Wishlist Songs Playing at Noon (Nutrition Tonic Talk Show #2 with Kang Ho-Dong) *2006 MBC Park Myung-Soo's Fun Fun Radio (Summer Special) *2006 SBS No Hong-Chul's Our Belated Youthful Days *2007 MBC Park Myung-Soo's Fun Fun Radio (Phone) *2007 MBC Park Myung-Soo's Fun Fun Radio (The Age of a Big Star) *2007 MBC Yoon Jong-Shin's A Date at 2pm (Stalking) *2008 MBC Park Myung-Soo's A Date at 2pm (Phone) *2008 MBC Park Kyung-Rim's Starry Night (Phone) *2009 SBS Song Eun-Eee, Shin Bong-Suns' Dong Go Dong Rak (with Noh Hong-cheol) Discografía 'Single' Colaboraciones *Infinity Challenge - "All You Need Is Love" con el resto del elenco de Inifnity Challenge (2006) *Noh Hong Chul - "If I Do It or Not" (2007) *Infinity Challenge - "Fascination of Samba" como parte del Festival de Canciones de Infinite Challenge (2007) *Family Outing - "The Family's Day" con el resto del elenco de Family Outing (2009) *Infinity Challenge - "Let's Dance" - como parte del Infinite Challenge Olympic Road Duet Song Festival con Tiger JK y Tasha (2009) *J.Y. Park - "I'm So Sexy" Dancing Genome ''- como parte de Infinite Challenge Yeongdong Expressway Music Festival ''(2015) *Turbo - "Again" (2015) *EXO - "Dancing King" (2016) Premios Anuncios *1998 OB Lager Beer *2000 New Century I-Touch 017 *2002 Bando Sports *2003 Gold Feel *2007 Shinhan *2007 NeNe Chicken *2007 TG Sambo Computer *2007 TG Sambo Computer - LUON Crystal *2008 Shinhan Group *2008 NeNe Chicken *2008 S-Oil *2009 NeNe Chicken *2009 Shinhan Group *2010 ABC Mart *2013 Coca Cola (Infinity Challenge) Otras experiencias *Desfile de modas de Lee Sang-Bong SFAA S/S Seúl colección 2007 *Presento en el 2007 jóvenes IDSF Copa 10 de súper Corea danza deportes (Amateur) Jive *Participante de 2008 de diseño de Seúl Olímpico *2008 Aeróbico 6-persona nacional juegos evento Curiosidades *El 6 de julio de 2008, Yoo Jae Seok se caso con Na Gyoung Eun locutora de MBC. *El 1 de mayo del 2010, Yoo y su esposa celebraron el nacimiento de su primer hijo. *El 20 de Abril del 2011 el Instituto de Comercio e Investigacion de Corea realizó una encuesta sobre los artistas más populares en Corea, quedando Yoo Jae Seok en 1er lugar con 40.0% en la categoria Top 10 de Humoriostas Masculinos, seguido por Lee Soo Geun (27.7%) en 2do lugar y Kang Ho Dong (27.6%) en 3ero. *Se lleva muy bien con Dae Sung de BIGBANG y en general con todos los miembros de Family Outing. *Se le apoda Saltamontes o C-Dragon. por su imitacion de G-Dragon. * Se lleva muy bien con Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE, cada vez que aparece de invitado en sus programas, hace que imite a otros comediantes y empiezan a bromear a los otros con dialecto de busan. *Es considerado uno de los MC mas queridos en Corea, tanto que es conocido por no tener ningun anti-fan. *En el episodio 38 de Running Man nace el personaje de Yooames Bond *Junto con su amiga y compañera de Family Outing, Lee Hyori son conocidos como los hermanos de la nación, ya que simpre estan peleando pero en realidad se llevan muy bien. *Es fan de [BIGBANG, una vez rayo su CD de BIG BANG debido a su exageración. *Junto con su compañero de equipo Kim joong Kook en el episodio 126 de running man tuvo que hacer el juego "pepero". *El junto con otros miembros de running man participaron en la "Asian Cup 2013" cuando Jaesuk entró a la cancha inmediatamente tenía que tirar hacia la portería como un penal, lamentablemente falló pero aún así logró incluso más fans ya que lo dió todo en el partido.(ep. 153-154) * El 15 de Julio anuncio FNC que el comediante se uniria a la empresa, Yoo Jae Suk también declaró: "Estoy muy feliz de estar con mis colegas cercanos en una buena compañía". * El 19 de febrero de 2018, una fuente de su agencia FNC Entertainment confirmó: “Es cierto que la esposa de Yoo Jae Suk, Na Kyung Eun está embarazada de su segundo hijo”. Debido a que se encuentra en las primeras etapas de su embarazo, ellos se mostraron cautelosos sobre el anuncio de esta noticia. *El 19 de octubre de 2018, FNC Entertainment informó qu la esposa de Yoo Jae Suk, Na Kyung Eun, dió a luz una niña en la mañana en un hospital de Seúl y tanto la madre como la niña están saludables y están descansando. Enlaces * Perfil (Daum) * HanCinema Galería Jjjjjjh.jpg 6f2b90646342e21c857ab25e1ce155ac1277730716_full.jpg 20101229_yoojaesukdaesang.jpg seok.jpg -yoo-jae-suk-28463812-500-676.jpg Yoo Jae Seok6.jpg Yoo Jae Seok7.jpg Yoo Jae Suk8.jpg Videografía MV 유산슬(YOOSANSEUL) - 사랑의 재개발(REDEVELOPMENT OF LOVE) Official Music Video| Redevelopment Of Love Official MV 유산슬 "합정역 5번 출구"| Hapjeong Station Exit No. 5 Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KComediante Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KMC Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2019